


Company (I'll Go Anywhere)

by HamletMouseNSFW (HamletMouse)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), First Meetings, Insecure Lance, Keith as himself pretty much, Lance as Pike, M/M, Mentions of sex work, Mild Daddy Kink, Monsters and Mana AU, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Keith (Voltron), but not for Keith or Lance, klance, one night stand ish, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMouse/pseuds/HamletMouseNSFW
Summary: ‘I already told you I’m not looking for a good time.’ He drawled out, not even pretending to be polite at this point. He was expecting some reproachful, sharp-tongued comment from one of the same women from before, maybe a reprimand or a harrumph of annoyance. He was not expecting a warm and very male chuckle which made all of the hair on his body stand on end.‘You sure about that, Sugar?’Or Keith stops at an inn tired and restless on a quest to Altea, meets a handsome stranger and has one of the best nights of his life so far.Monsters and Mana AU-ish





	Company (I'll Go Anywhere)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Himmi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmi/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Mimi!!!!!!!!
> 
> I was originally going to try and get your Christmas fic done for your birthday (it is coming I swear!) but life happened and I decided to write you 4k of porn instead. Nearly 8k and a whole lot of feelings later, here we are. Love you <3
> 
> Hope everyone else enjoys too :)

Keith could feel the ache deep in his bones as he pushed his way through crowded tavern. It had been a long, weary road along the highways to get to this point and he was more than ready to fall into the soft feather mattress provided by the inn. However, as soon as he’d taken advantage of clean water to bathe in and dressed himself in clothes that weren’t heavy paladin armour, the smell of warm, freshly-made bread and stew proved too much and he found himself stumbling across the courtyard that separated the bar from the sleeping quarters like an undead fiend searching for blood.

He felt the teensiest pang of regret as he squeezed himself into a small bit of unoccupied space at the bar and tried to catch the attention of the giant, moustachioed barmaid. Keith was not a people person. In fact, he was about as far from a people person as one could get, and he would normally avoid places like this if he was on his own. If he was with his fellow paladin Gyro, he would be alright. Gyro was taller than him and broader and more handsome and loads more other things which meant that others either jumped out of his way to let him through so that Keith could follow behind unnoticed or were just plain unbothered about interacting with Keith, because who would when they could try and charm Gyro instead? Keith was really wishing Gyro was here right now so that Keith could just sit in a corner and wait for his food and ignore everyone else around him. Instead Gyro was at home enjoying some leave with his brand new husband, and Keith was left to fend for himself, to guard his tiny bit of personal space with the last bit of energy he had.

Eventually, the innkeeper came and served him, and Keith managed to find a small table near the back of the bar where he could sit and wait for his dinner in relative peace. But just as he was about to sit down, he felt that hot, tickling feeling on the back of his neck that let him know someone was watching him. With so many other bodies in the room, it could be absolutely anyone, but being a paladin for the Altean palace was no small feat and Keith was on constant alert for any threat against his person, and he prided himself on his quick instincts. He casually slid into his seat with as much nonchalance as possible so as to not alert any aggressor that he was onto them, and casually peered around the bar to find the perpetrator.

But when he did, he froze. The eyes staring back at him were blue; the bluest eyes he’d ever seen, so bright and beautiful and vibrant that Keith felt the breath leave his body as if he’d been punched in the stomach. The blue eyes widened as they realised they’d been caught and then they were gone. By the time Keith had noticed this, all that was left of the mysterious stranger was a flick of a tail disappearing around the corner.

Keith sat shell-shocked for a little bit longer. He’d never been so affected by a pair of eyes before. He hadn’t even seen the rest of the body except for that glimpse of a tail, but he was struck in a way he really shouldn’t be. He mentally shook himself and forced himself to relax into the scratchy bar chair beneath him. He would probably never see those eyes again and he was tired and lonely from the long trip. He probably just needed some good food and some good sleep, and he’ll have forgotten the whole encounter in the morning. And right on time, a blue humanoid waitress weaved her way over to him, a bowl of fresh beef stew balanced precariously on one hand. He breathed in the homely smell as it was placed before him and offered a small thank you before he dug in, any thoughts that weren’t of his grumbling belly, drifted away with the raucous chatter surrounding him.

The food was most definitely worth braving the bar; it had left Keith in a lovely relaxed torpor he rarely felt when away from home. He was feeling so boneless and comfortable that he’d even ordered himself another ale and was just sat tranquil and calm in his little, dark corner, letting his mind wander. Until he sensed a presence moving his way, stopping next to him and casting a shadow over his table.

He let out a deep sigh. He’d already been approached by several of the local prostitutes at that point, looking for work. He supposed on the outside he looked like a prime catch- a lone man sitting at the bar, relaxed and uninhibited, obviously not a local and therefore probably starving for some human touch to break up a lonesome journey. And to be fair this wasn’t far off the mark, but he’d never been a man to pay for those sorts of services; he’d never felt the need to. Even if he did decide he’d need some company tonight, it would not be of the female variety.

Which is why he didn’t look up at the approach and just carried on staring dully into the dark liquid he was swishing around his tankard.

‘I already told you I’m not looking for a good time.’ He drawled out, not even pretending to be polite at this point. He was expecting some reproachful, sharp-tongued comment from one of the same women from before, maybe a reprimand or a harrumph of annoyance. He was not expecting a warm and very male chuckle which made all of the hair on his body stand on end.

‘You sure about that, Sugar?’ and fuck, that voice. There was an obvious huskiness put into it which wasn’t natural, but the lightness in it and the timbre… Keith yanked his head up quickly to face the intruder only to come face-to-face with the same dazzling diamond eyes that left him so shaken up before. He opened his mouth automatically as if to reply but instead found himself utterly dumb, completely starstruck by the vision in front of him.

Those same blue eyes were boring into him, but far from being hostile as he’d imagine before, they were almost laughing at him, sparkling in the torchlight of the bar as they took him in. And now Keith could see that they were framed by a pretty, tanned, human face, a smug smirk playing across his lips. There was a small black mark across his nose which reminded Keith of a kitten, and markings across his cheek which implicated the same. The rest of his body was mostly humanoid, all except for that long brown tail Keith had glimpsed earlier and big fluffy brown ears poking out of the top of his shaggy light brown hair, held back by a thick brown headband. All in all, he looked adorable. And Keith might have been able to leave it there, to just find this half-breed cute and long to pet his head and scratch behind those ears, if it hadn’t been for that lithe body, all long limbs, broad shoulders and slim muscle, all made noticeable despite baggy layers of clothing and capes and shawls draped around him, by a cinching belt around his waist and rolled up sleeves revealing strong forearms.

And the fact that Keith was touch-starved was ramming into him full pelt at this point and he just knew that if this man turned out to be a prostitute, he would be breaking his rules and emptying his pockets of his gold right here at this table, because like hell was he going to let this beauty slip through his fingers without even a tiny taste.

If he could get his tongue to start working of course. It seemed, as well, that the man had become uncomfortable with the way Keith was looking at him, judging by the babble now spilling out of his mouth, and maybe Keith couldn’t quite get any words out just yet, but he could sure as hell try and listen to what this man had actually wanted from him.

‘…just that everyone wants a good time, right?  But I realise that you’ve probably been approached a lot by the lovely ladies here tonight, and I totally didn’t mean to imply that I was a hooker. I’m really not a hooker. Not that’s it’s bad to be a hooker! I’m completely sex positive and…’

And there goes Keith’s heart because oh man, this guy was cute. He needed to say something to stop the rambling though in case he got too embarrassed and ran away because Keith didn’t think he wanted company before, but he definitely needed to find out more about this man.

‘Hi.’ Keith managed out, which way to go Kogane, really great conversation starter. Despite this, it seemed to stop the rambling in its tracks. The other man paused, his mouth still hanging open with whatever else he was going to say next, but after a beat of silence, it morphed into a soft smile that had Keith internally clutching at his chest where his heart was trying to murder him.

‘Hi.’ He answered and Keith could feel his own lips forming a smile against his will back at him. ‘I just saw you sitting alone and thought you might want some company?’

Keith nodded jerkily, his brain still not completely up to speed with the events unfolding in front of him.

‘Can I… Can I get a name?’ The other man asked shyly as he dropped himself into the seat opposite him.

‘Keith. My name is Keith.’ He managed out only stumbling on a couple of words.

‘I’m Pike.’ He answered and Keith replayed the name back in his head. He was sure a creature this beautiful deserved a fancier name, but he could think of nothing better at his moment.

‘Pike…’ he murmured out loud and then suddenly seemed to grasp the situation he was in. ‘Oh… Do you want a drink? An ale? I’m done with this one?’ He blurted out, jumping to his feet and moving to grab the coins in his pockets.

Pike nodded.

‘Sure. Thanks.’ And Keith smiled back before shoving his way back to the bar.

It was as he stood there waiting for the manly barmaid’s attention once more that he had that ‘what the fuck are you doing?’ moment. He never did this normally. He never bought strange men drinks at bars or fell all over himself just because he was in the presence of a pretty boy. What the hell had gotten into him? He felt a brief stab of panic as realisation came upon him, and he thought desperately of just sneaking out with the crowd and running off to bed. But as he stared back at where Pike sat, staring around and biting his lip, as if he too was unsure what he was doing, Keith relaxed. So maybe this wasn’t like him, but he had good instincts and he felt no bad intentions coming from Pike. And maybe he didn’t normally fawn over pretty boys but worst case scenario, they have no chemistry and they never see each other again. Best case scenario, he gets to have an awesome night with a hot stranger. Again, not his usual style but he would be lying if he wasn’t already thinking about getting that tight body in his bed tonight and wasn’t Gyro always telling him to let loose just a little bit? He was hardly eloping to the isle of Oriande, now was he?

At that point the innkeeper came over and Keith ordered two ales and passed over his coins. He was just going to have a nice chat with a pretty boy, and if it ended with a dirty night between the sheets, well, he wasn’t going to complain.

Keith made his way back over to Pike and passed over his tankard with a smile. The conversation was awkward and stilted at first as it became apparent that neither of them were willing to divulge too much about their travels and how it had led them to this tavern but once they got over that particular roadblock, Keith was surprised at how easy it was to talk to him. Soon the night devolved into a soothing rhythm of talking, flirting and bickering about Keith's hair. Keith couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this at ease with someone he’d just met. At some point he realised they needed another drink, but Pike insisted it was his turn, grabbing a handful of coins out of a suspiciously bulging pouch and Keith leaned back and let him, content not to question it.

It was as the night was shifting into the early hours of the morning that Keith found himself stifling a yawn. Pike was bragging about how good he was with a crossbow whilst Keith was nodding along, eyebrows lifted high to show that he wasn’t buying it, when Pike noticed the yawn.

‘Getting sleepy there Samurai?’ Pike teased. Keith’s immediate reaction was to deny it, but he noted the slight blurriness in those pretty blue eyes and figured he wasn’t the only one ready to turn in.

‘Yeah actually. I should probably be getting to bed soon…’ He trailed off, not really in the practice of inviting people back to his bedroom and not sure how to proceed. Thankfully Pike seemed more than willing to pick up the slack. He leaned in, one hand playing with strands of Keith’s hair that had fallen into his face.

‘Yeah?’ He questioned, voice low and husky like it was when he first approached Keith. ‘Do you want some company, Sugar?’ Keith felt his mouth fall open as a low burn made its home in his stomach. The bar was still full and loud, but everyone else had turned fuzzy and out of focus. All he could see was that dark glaze in gorgeous eyes trained on him and only him and he knew he was getting his wish tonight.

‘Yes, please.’ He stumbled out and immediately felt his pale skin heat up. Pike grinned at him sudden and bright, almost proud in his ability to turn Keith to mush.

‘Cute.’ He murmured. ‘Come on then, I suddenly feel like I’m wearing too many clothes.’ And he winked.

Keith choked on his own saliva, earning a teasing laugh from his future bed-mate. Keith wasn’t sure he would be able to move his legs, but Pike gripped him forcefully by the hand and led him stumbling into the darkness of the courtyard.

Once outside, Pike wasted no time in yanking Keith in close to him and closing the gap between them. It was so sudden it took Keith a beat before he realised, he was being kissed, but once his mind caught up, he reached up to clasp that handsome, chiselled jaw in his hands, and kissed back with all he had.

The kiss was a perfect balance between passion and sweetness, mouths pressing hard against each other; the softness of Pike’s lips pushing against his own, the culmination of hours of flirting and learning about each other and the thrill of finally having your hands on what you wanted encouraging them to move closer and kiss deeper. And soon Keith was licking his way into the others mouth, letting their tongues battle and caress each other as the kiss turned sloppy and wanting. Despite his earlier shyness, Keith knew he didn’t want to be out in the open any more. He wanted to be in his room with a bed and candlelight, where he alone could explore the treasure in his arms, where he could undress and touch and move that body against his, to feel the heat and the hardness of muscle and that desperate, yearning need to reach completion with another.

So, he pulled away and stumbled across the courtyard with Pike in hand, drunk and hazy with lust. His muscle memory just about led him to the right door, and then they were inside his room, with just a single candle lit and he knew that that wouldn’t be enough light, so he hastily lit another candle, anxious and aware of another person in his room. And not just any person, but a god-damn angel who he was about to get very naked and very personal with. He was so jittery he nearly burned himself with the match when he felt a hand on his. He looked up at those eyes he was so far gone for and stilled. Pike gave him a small smile and gently lifted Keith’s hand to his mouth and blew.

The match went out and Keith’s heart stopped. Never breaking eye contact, Pike leant forward and kissed Keith’s fingers once, twice, three times and more all the way up to his wrist, placing one final kiss on his pulse where his heartrate had gone from zero to sixty. He dropped the match and Pike pulled him in, soft and slow, to place his lips against his, and the loveliness was so extreme, Keith could feel the cliff edge beneath his feet and the wind urging him closer and closer to freefall. He couldn’t and he shouldn’t. It was just a kiss, he tried to remind himself. But Pike was so real and warm beneath his hands, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been in this kind of situation. He wasn’t even sure if anyone had ever made him feel this much before. In his distraction, he didn’t notice Pike urging him towards the bed until he was shoved down on top of it.

The spell broke just a little.

‘What the hell?’ He called out, more annoyed at himself and his lack of awareness than anything Pike actually did. But all he received in return was a quick flash of a smirk before Pike was dropping to his knees in front of him, and yeah, there was that blankness again.

Pike’s quick fingers unfastened his pants before Keith even registered they had done so and he vaguely noted that Pike had divested himself of all the shawls and extras, leaving him in just a baggy white shirt and worn, cropped trousers, his hair falling over his cute kitty ears that Keith couldn’t keep from reaching out to stroke. He stared transfixed at the beautiful face between his legs, smiling mischievously as he reached inside Keith’s pants to free his cock, already hard and wet, revealing just how long it had been since he’d been intimate with someone.

Keith wasn’t sure he’d ever felt so aware of being touched, so in tune with another’s actions, so struck dumb and blind that he would do anything this beautiful man asked him without a second thought. His carefulness and caution had been thrown completely out of the window for someone he’d just met. His personal rules no longer relevant in the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears, his fingers trembling against the bedsheets and the shivers across his heated skin as he stared into a blue abyss and a cheeky smile.

And then there was a pink tongue sliding purposefully out of that hot mouth, and swiping across already wet, kiss-swollen lips in a way that was too slow to be natural, merely taunting Keith with what was about to happen. And then it was licking his tip and he was jerking backwards at the sensation. It really had been a while. Pike just stared up at him knowingly, continuing to lick at the head like a kitten, his brown ears flicking beneath Keith’s palms. And then just as he was getting used to it all, Pike swallowed him whole.

And holy shit, he nearly came then. He had to grab tight to wild brown locks to keep Pike from going too quickly lest it all be over too soon. Pike seemed to catch the hint and he started slowly, moving his lips from the base to the tip over and over again, letting Keith feel every centimeter of the incredible warmth of that wet mouth. And Keith could barely stand it. He could barely stand the feeling of being pleasured so well, the intimacy that he hadn’t had for so long, but most of all he could barely stand the vision in front of him. Pike was glorious in his debauchedness; his eyes were closed tight as if he was the one being pleasured, his lips wet with spit and precum as he worked to take Keith deep in his throat over and over again. And Keith couldn’t help but wonder what Pike looked like being pleasured in his way, if Keith was the one on his knees feeling the heaviness of a cock in his mouth, being able to grab hold of Pike's hips, or to lift his hands up and caress the soft skin of his chest, to feel a heartbeat going crazy just for him.

And suddenly the thought of seeing Pike in this position became too much to stand and he jolted as he held back his orgasm. He wanted to see that lithe body laid out in the candlelight, every curve and edge laid bare for his eyes only. He wanted to know what lay beneath the baggy clothes, to see those long legs spread wide, to feel them over his shoulders as he took Pike’s cock in his mouth and tasted that sweet-salty precum taste he hadn’t had for so long. He wanted to feel his mouth stretched and full, and to hear Pike loud in his pleasure beneath him, knowing that it was his mouth and lips and tongue and throat doing that to him, the same way that Pike was doing it for him right now.

‘Pike…stop…’ He breathed out huskily, yanking on tufts of Pike’s hair as he did so. Pike pulled off immediately staring up at Keith in confusion. He looked so adorable, hair all tousled, one ear up and one ear down, that Keith couldn’t help but surge forward, pulling Pike up into his arms and planting a hard kiss on his spit-slicked lips. He pulled away, smirking at the dazed expression he’d elicited and murmured soft and slow, ‘I want to return the favour.’ Pike’s eyes grew adorably round as he stared deep into Keith’s own eyes. And then he was shoving himself away.

‘What?’ Pike squeaked out loudly.

And Keith was stunned in the quick change of atmosphere; what was once charge with passion now stilted with Pike’s… Surprise? Anger? Disgust? Keith wasn’t even sure but it was a much more negative reaction than he had anticipated.

‘I mean we don’t need to… I just… I just wanted to I guess?’ Keith tried to explain himself, awkward in his inability to read the tension in Pike’s face.

‘You want to?’ Pike replied and he was carefully guarded. Keith was still in the dark.

‘Uh… yeah? Why wouldn’t I?’ and to add to his confusion, Pike’s walls fell away to reveal someone much shyer. His bravado gone to reveal someone uncertain, watching Keith warily with eyes so dulled it made Keith’s chest ache. Pike opened his mouth to speak but seemed to think better of it and his mouth fell shut one more. Keith figured there was some larger issues at play here that he couldn’t understand. The fact that the confidence fell away so quickly shocked him greatly and the way that Pike was stood trying to not make eye contact and pulling absently at his clothes, withdrawn and quiet, suggested to Keith that insecurity was actually this man’s default state and his confidence was something learned and honed to project the aura he wanted to project; to hide away.

Keith had known Pike but for a few hours and he was in no way entitled to this man’s life story, but he could at least offer him a chance to get some things off his chest.

‘Do you want to talk to me?’ He inched forward, closing the distance just a little more. ‘I thought this was going well?’ Pike nodded jerkily.

‘It was. It’s just…’ and Pike paused eyeing Keith carefully, analysing the risk, working out how much he was wiling to divulge. ‘Most people I get this far with don’t care too much whether I enjoy myself or not.’ And at Keith’s confused expression he carried on, swinging his tail around to wave between them, pinching one of his cat ears between his fingers. ‘I’m exotic, a novelty. Most people just want to bang a pretty hybrid and be done with it.’

Keith just stared. He’d noticed the tails and ears of course, but he’d not even really considered that some people might be drawn to them as some sort of… _fetish_. And even if one did view Pike through this lens, how could they not want to pleasure this beautiful body? To see how the long tail flicked and moved in passion? Or to see whether they could get those cute kitty ears to twitch in the throes of bliss? He found himself frowning with no idea what to say. And not for the first time, he wished he was more like Gyro. Gyro was great at reassurance, at making people feel wanted for the right reasons. Keith was just plain awkward.

Something in his silence must have come across wrong because Pike was sighing and moving towards Keith with his hands outstretched. A weak attempt at his previous bravado in place.

‘I mean it’s not like I don’t get it, it’s not often you come across a creature as stunning as me. And if you want to suck me off, who am I to say no?’ Keith’s frown deepened.

‘Don’t do that.’ Pike stared at him confused. ‘Don’t act like you don’t matter.’ And the bravado dropped instantly, and Keith could see a flicker of hope in those damaged eyes.

‘I don’t think anyone’s said that to me before.’ Pike whispered. And Keith had to push down the rage he felt at Pike’s previous lovers, the ones who hadn’t realised what a precious being they'd had the opportunity to hold and cherish in their hands. And Keith wished he had the words to make it better completely; to heal a battered heart but he was just no good at this.

‘Your eyes.’ He blurted out and Pike looked at him like he was crazy which was fair really. ‘I just mean… I didn’t notice your ears or your tail or whatever first. I noticed your eyes.’

‘Oh.’

‘Yeah. They were just so… alive? You know, I was just drawn to them. And I’m really shitty at expressing myself, I’m sorry.’ Keith huffed out a self-deprecating laugh and it was mirrored in the man in front of him, Pike’s expression softer though still sad.

‘You’re doing an ok job.’ Pike answered croakily and Keith wanted to try and get them back into the place they were. The need to make Pike feel good had not abated, had in fact strengthened and he was determined to make him come harder than he’d ever come before.

 ‘I want to do this for you, Pike, please. I want to make you feel good.’ Keith murmured moving back into Pike’s personal space, lifting a hand to stroke down his face and to draw that downtrodden gaze back to him. He had been hypnotised by the beauty of those eyes and they deserved to be alight with joy or hazy with passion, not dulled by the selfishness of past lovers. Keith wasn’t them and he wanted to show Pike just how much pleasure he deserved. ‘Please, Pike’ He whispered before leaning into place the barest of kisses against those pouting downturned lips.

And those eyes returned to look at him, the cloudiness of lust slowly seeping in, darkening the lively blue yet still more vibrant than the haunted look he’d held before.

‘Pike’s not actually my real name.’ Pike offered hesitantly, and Keith pulled back slightly in surprise but still not leaving more than a couple of inches between their lips.

‘What’s your real name?’ A beat of hesitation once more.

‘Lance.’ Keith smiled and repeated the name back, letting it roll off his tongue.

‘Lance.’ He said again and the atmosphere immediately felt more intimate. It was a pretty name in its own way, short and sweet but falling out of his mouth so smoothly. There was none of the brashness that came with the name Pike, with the hard K that was present in Keith’s name as well. Lance was silver and sapphires and this was a name Keith hoped to be moaning into sensitive ears well into the night.

He reached for the buttons on Lance’s shirt and undid them slowly one by one, whilst Lance, previously sly, seductive, flirty; all confidence and sass; stared shyly, cheeks rosy, at Keith’s hands. Keith smiled back and leant forward to capture Lance’s lips. This kiss was more cautious and slower to begin with, Lance holding back. Keith pushed forward, encouraging Lance to open his mouth and let him in, and when he did so, wasting no time in coaxing his tongue to twist around his. Keith lost himself in the movements of their mouths, hot and wet around each other, deep and dirty, electricity thrumming in his veins, the heat from the other threatening to burn him from the inside out.

The desperation was building, and he quickened his pace with Lance’s buttons until he could yank the shirt off and feel those broad shoulders beneath his hands. He ran his fingers down the smooth skin of Lance’s arms feeling goosebumps come alive under his touch, and he wanted this man so hard he ached.

‘Lance.’ He moaned, pulling out of the kiss and yanking uselessly at the waistband of his pants. ‘On the bed please.’ And he felt a smirk against his lips as his heart stuttered. The smug confidence was back, and he had the sudden realisation, that he didn’t know if he would survive this night.

His heart seemed pretty intent on his demise at any rate.

Lance’s hands kicked into action as they reached between him to undo his own pants and Keith felt them drop near his feet. He was pulled into a deep kiss again, hands gripping hard in his hair, lips and teeth doing their best to devour him; leading him over to the bed until suddenly they were falling and landing with a thump on the bed.

Keith shot his head up to meet laughing blue eyes and he couldn’t stop himself from laughing for real. Keith felt high; he had been so hazy drunk with lust and lost in this beautiful man’s thrall but in a second the tension had crashed and broken, and Keith was transported back to being teased about his mullet at the tavern bar; warm and cosy and so, so familiar even though they’d only known each other mere hours.

‘Way to break the mood Lance.’  Keith deadpanned staring down at a face that looked way too proud of themselves.

‘Whatever Mullet, I thought I was getting my dick sucked.’ Keith physically blanched at the crudeness of his words.

‘Why am I attracted to you?’ He asked, pained at the fact that he was totally at the whim of his own cock right now. He mindlessly moved into a more comfortable position as Lance shifted himself to the top of the bed, looking as excited as a kid on Christmas morning. Keith rolled his eyes and reached to pull off Lance’s underwear.

He sat back to admire the view and hell yes, his imagination had been right about how sumptuous and tempting this naked body looked spread out all over his bed. Those broad shoulders against the pillows contrasting with the small toned waist Keith was just aching to run his finger tips along, to feel the muscles tense beneath his own. Those long, beautifully-shaped brown legs were spread just for him, revealing a hard, dripping cock just waiting to be tasted. Keith licked his lips and got to work.

He moved down so he was laying between Lance’s legs and started by stroking the uncut shaft slowly, teasingly, just to feel the shape of the thick length against his palm. He pulled back the foreskin completely to reveal the head of Lance’s cock, already wet with precum and he leaned down to taste. He lick across the tip, lapping at it like a dog, feeling Lance’s legs twitch at his sides. And with revenge fresh on the brain, he surged forward and swallowed him down, almost to the base.

Lance let out a squawk that might have been funny if it hadn’t been so damn satisfying. Keith would grin if his mouth wasn’t so full. Instead, he began bobbing his head insistently, pulling back occasionally just to feel the heavy weight of it on his tongue or to admire the silky smoothness of the head as it slid down his throat. And through it all, Lance was moving and grabbing at Keith’s hair, crying for more, begging for mercy and Keith thought he could drown in Lance’s voice forever.

It had been a while since he’d sucked cock and he’d forgotten how much he enjoyed it; how much fun it was to make a man fall apart with your mouth. The only thing he enjoyed more than that was… and wasn’t that an idea? Would Lance be into it? It would probably be worth a try.

So he pulled off with a satisfying pop, moving to mouth down the shaft until he found Lance’s balls, sucking each one into his mouth one at a time, before kissing lower and lower. And he’d found his prize. With a flicker of a gaze up to Lance’s slack-jawed face, he grabbed the gloriously firm globes of Lance’s ass with his hands and pulled them apart to reveal a cute little asshole, looking just so inviting, who was Keith to resist?

He leaned down and licked a firm stripe along Lance’s crack before focusing on the hole, licking at it slowly until he felt Lance relax around him and he could twist his tongue in, flicking it in and out, relishing in the taste. And if he’d found a vocal Lance sexy, it was nothing compared to the quick heavy pants he was letting out now as he was overwhelmed by Keith’s tongue. Keith fucked into the tight hole, pushing against his walls before introducing a finger, moving it slowly in and out, loosening Lance up just a little bit, his saliva being no real substitute for lubricant. And it was at this point that Lance seemed to have enough. His grip tightened in Keith’s hair and his heavy breaths turned to pleas that Keith couldn’t quite make out. He pulled away slightly to check in with Lance and he heard Lance’s request loud and clear.

‘Fuck me, Keith, please just fuck me, I need you.’ Keith’s cock twitched between his legs from where he had softened just slightly as he focussed on Lance’s pleasure.

‘Shit.’ Keith moaned low, revelling in the desperation in Lance’s voice. He pulled himself up and over Lance, so they were face-to-face. ‘God, I really want to, but I don’t have any…’

‘My pouch.’ Lance bit out so quickly Keith didn’t register the actual words and just stared dumbly at the mess of a man below him. Lance breathed in deep as if repeating himself was causing actual physical pain. ‘My pouch has supplies in it.’

As if a zombie, guided by nothing except his own desires, Keith moved to the pouch Lance had dropped by the entrance to the room and pulled it back to the bed. He undid the tricky fastening relatively easily, and hastily pulled it open to find that it was full of gold coins. He turned back to Lance raising an eyebrow. Lance just glared at him.

‘Questions later. There’s lubricant and a sheath in there somewhere.’ Keith hesitated because shit, he was really curious why Lance had so much money on him, but in the end his cock won out and he dug deep until he had a sheath and a small vial of lubricant in his hands.

He moved instantly to pull Lance into a quick and dirty kiss, shoving as much of the desire and want and affection he could into five seconds before pulling away to get to work. He situated himself back between Lance’s legs and quickly covered his fingers in lubricant. Keith took his time fingering Lance, revelling in the stretch of his hole, building up the suspense for when that tight heat would be wrapped around his cock, admiring how well Lance took it, moaning so sweetly for him every time he brushed against his prostate.

He murmured praise and various reiterations of what a good boy Lance was being for him and was surprised by how much more that make Lance thrust and squirm. And he exploited it for all it was worth. He knew he was driving Lance to madness, but he still couldn’t help himself. He looked so beautiful- writhing, sweating and crying out his pleasure- all because of what Keith was doing. However, it got to the point where delaying any further would be pure cruelty, not just for the poor boy coming undone under his touch, but for himself too. His cock was pressing hard against his briefs and he was so hot he was close to combustion. He needed to get himself inside that sweet, tight body as soon as possible.

‘Keith, please.’ Lance begged, his hazy eyes drawing Keith in like a siren to the sea. Keith placed a chaste kiss against a damp forehead.

‘It’s ok, baby, just a second longer, you’ve done so well.’ He promised and he pulled off his clothes as fast as he could, feeling instant relief the minute, he pulled his shirt off over his head and the cool night air hit his overheated skin. He knelt beneath Lance admiring the sight once more as he put on the sheath. Lance just stared back at him, mouth falling open.

‘Shit yeah. Get that cock in me, Daddy.’ He demanded and Keith had to close his eyes as the words hit. He had no idea that that was something he was into but the way the word ‘Daddy’ rolled off of his tongue so easily, had his blood rioting in his veins and he wanted to fuck Lance with all he was worth.

He got himself into position braced over Lance and Lance wasted no time in running his hands admiringly down across his abs and around to grip at Keith’s backside, trying to pull him in. Keith let out a huff of laughter and pressed the head of his cock against that tight entrance and then he was pushing in, going slow at first to let Lance adjust.

And the heat around him was heaven and hell, the pleasure so overwhelmingly sweet whilst his blood boiled deep within him, threatening to drown him in lust and sin, and drag him to the depths of the underworld. Eventually he bottomed out and Lance let out a satisfied sigh that had Keith moaning alongside him.

He paused as they were connected to stare down at the ethereal being beneath him and was once again awe-struck at how a night in a tavern had led him down such a wonderful, wonderful path. Lance caught his stare and immediately blushed a particularly fetching shade of red as he smiled shyly up. Keith could no longer hold himself back, so he leaned down to connect their lips once more as he began to move inside Lance.

He started slow, rocking his hips in and out shallowly as Lance gripped his back hard, letting teeny tiny moans escape their kiss. The moans turned to pleas of ‘Daddy more, Daddy harder’ and Keith obliged thrusting harder and harder into the tightness around his cock murmuring sweet nothings to Lance. He told him he was a good boy for taking his cock so well, and that he was gorgeous and sexy, and he felt so good until he was fucking Lance so hard the bed was rattling against the wall, and Lance was screaming, and this was going to be over way too soon if he didn’t slow down.

But as he began to try, Lance’s cries turned to ‘Daddy, just there, just there’ and Keith was powerless not to give Lance every single thing he asked for as he fucked him with precision, hitting that spot inside him as best he could. Lance’s eyes were rolling to the back of his head and his cries turned to gibberish. Just as Keith thought he couldn’t take any more, Lance came untouched, arching his back beneath him, covering himself in his own seed.

And with the tightness around him feeling so good, Keith fucked in once, twice and he too was emptying himself into the rubber sheath inside Lance. His vision turned white and Keith had no idea where he was except that it was somewhere marvellous, and he never wanted this feeling to end.

But eventually it had to. The white turned to black and he realised he’d closed his eyes as he came. He opened them blearily, exhaustion from the whole night’s events hitting him at once. It was all worth it though to see Lance, gorgeous and dishevelled, lying satisfied and sated against the bed covers, still held in place by Keith’s cock.

Keith grinned down at him and earned a tired grin back. Reluctantly, he moved back, pulling off the used sheath and grabbing his shirt to clean up Lance. But once clean-up was achieved, he flopped back on the bed next to Lance, a satisfying ache in his muscles and bones. Lance rolled over to place a head on his shoulder and Keith felt suddenly whole.

And just as quick as it came, it left.

‘I have to leave in the morning.’ Keith said and the fruitlessness of the night came crashing down. He had to leave. He’d had this amazing night with this amazing person, and he had to leave in a few short hours never knowing if he would see this man again. Sure, he had to travel between Marmora and Altea frequently enough, but the journey was hard and wearing and who knows where Lance actually lived. He knew that Lance too was just travelling through, had stopped at the inn with his friends for a quick rest before moving onwards. It had been just a few hours, but he felt as if it had been a lifetime he’d known Lance. Keith had never believed in anything as fanciful as past lives, but if they existed, he was sure that he had known Lance in his last.

‘Oh right.’ Lance answered quietly. And then with a stronger voice and just a hint of bravado in it he carried on. ‘I’ll get dressed and head off, then shall I?’

The panic consuming Keith was as overwhelming as the first time he’d caught Lance’s eyes watching him from across the tavern and all he really knew was that he didn’t want to leave. And he didn’t want Lance to go. He wanted to linger in this afterglow forever. He wanted to get to know Lance more and hold his hand and make love to him in his own bed back at the kingdom and he knew was getting way too far ahead of himself, but he’d never felt so comfortable, so complete, so at ease with another person before. Not even Gyro had been able to make Keith feel as at peace with himself as he was right now.

‘I don’t want to.’ He blurted out. Lance looked at him, an unreadable expression across his face and Keith hoped to God he didn’t come across as a weirdo stalker, infatuated over one night with a strange man, although he guessed he wasn’t far off that really.

‘I have to leave in the morning too.’ Lance whispered sadly.

‘Oh.’  And Keith could barely stand it. He rolled over so he could stare directly into those beautiful blues, needing to get one last fix to keep him going.  He was hurt to see that they had regained that same drabness they’d had as Lance had told him of his past. ‘I know I barely know you, but I can’t stand the thought that I might not see you again.’  A flicker of a smile passed over Lance’s lips, but it was clear that the sadness in him was too strong to fight right now.

‘Me too.’ He reached up to casually brush the hair out of Keith’s eyes. ‘Where are you heading anyway?’

‘Altea city.’ Keith answered quietly. Lance paused.

‘Me too…’ Keith tried to push down the hope in his chest but in his exhausted state, it was futile.

‘And where to after that?’ He at least managed to keep it out of his voice.

‘Home. To Arus.’ Lance came back, his voice sharp and strained and weary, as if he too was fighting a battle of wills within his own head. Arus though, Arus wasn’t far, Arus was doable.

‘I’m based in Marmora.’ Keith whispered back.

‘That’s not far.’

‘It’s not.’ Keith answered back quickly. The battle to keep the hope from overflowing becoming harder by the second. Lance let out a choked laugh.

‘We barely know each other…’

‘I know. But we don’t need to make any promises, we could just… get to know each other a bit more… maybe… if you’d like?’ Keith stuttered and he wasn’t used to losing control. But this felt much too much like a fantasy, a dream so sweet he couldn’t help but worry he was going to wake up soon, alone in an empty room in an inn, ready to get back on his mount and complete his quest for the princess.

And then Lance smiled, and it was like a million different puzzle pieces clicking into place, like a lightning bolt realisation that maybe he was on a path to something great, not as a paladin, but as a human; as a lonely man who had maybe found himself someone he could finally give his heart too.

‘It is a long journey, you probably need my amazing ninja skills.’ Lance teased.

Keith rolled his eyes.

‘Sure.’  And Lance smiled more shyly.

‘Or maybe you could just use some company?’ and Keith smiled back, all of the wild emotions in him calming in an instant, a tropical storm turning to the gentle lap of the sea against the shore.

‘That would be great.’ He answered simply and the light in those beautiful blues shone out at full power, almost blinding him with their intensity, and he wondered idly, if this worked out and many years down the line, he could claim this beautiful man as his, would these eyes still have the same effect? Would he be condemned to stumble blindly through the darkness, drunk on a simple spark of mischief in an eye?

And as Lance pulled him into a proper embrace, he knew that it was true; that for those eyes he would go anywhere, as long as it was Lance who was leading him.

He was doomed, but right here in this moment, he couldn’t care less.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](https://hamletmouse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
